Jayusan a la NationTan
by Akamegane7
Summary: ada pairing ? gatau..pokoknya ni FF tentang semua jayus menjayus para nation...  enjoy..  maaf atas kesalahan typo saya..maaf judulnya ganti soalnya klo cuma nordics jadi gaseru..
1. CHAP 1 : KISAH TIGA ORANG GILA

**A/N : **Ini FF sinting dari bokap gue…sumpah bokap gue waktu abis teraweh masa ngejayus…eh gue inget ni jayusan pas lagi di kamar mandi…kamar mandi eptewe lah ! enjoy guys~

**Disclaimer :**Hidekaz Himaruya FTW !

**Warning :**OOC, GAJENESS,GILAKNESS,SARAPNESS,CAMPURADUKNESS,TYPO,DE EL EL (sama kayak FF gila gue yang lainnya #dilemparswallow)

* * *

**KISAH TIGA ORANG GILA**

Di suatu rumah sakit jiwa bernama 'RSJ SUMBER WARAS' , ada 3 orang gila yang baru sembuh yang kabarnya akan dikeluarkan dari rumah sakit hari itu. Mereka adalah Mathias Kohler, Alexander Olson, dan Jokull Arason.

"Yak ! Tiga pasien yang hari ini akan keluar, dipanggil oleh dokter Oxentierna ! Dimohon untuk mengikuti saya ke ruang beliau" Kata Tino Vainamoinen, sang suster. Asistennya .

Ke-3 mantan orang gila itupun mengikuti si suster ke ruang dokter. Dan ternyata disana si dokter lagi santai-santai sambil makan sustroming, makanan khas Swedia.

"Dokter, mereka sudah disini" Kata Tino

"Ah ya..terimakasih. Kau boleh kembali ke patrol ke kamar yang lain " Kata Berwald alias dokter Oxentierna .

"Dokter~ Dokter~ kita sudah sembuh nih ! Papa ama mama aku udah mau jemput~" Kata si Mathias sambil joget-joget kegirangan.

"Iya…T'pi s'b;ntar s'ya mau cek k'l'an d'lu" Kata Berwald.

"Cek apa ?" Tanya si Jokull.

"S'ya mau k'li'n ny'nyi p'tong'n l'gu s'tu-s'tu" Jawab Berwald

"Nyanyi apa, dok ?" Tanya si Alexander.

"T'rs'rah kalian. T'pi s'ya mau k'lian ny'ny'nya g'ntian s'tu-s'tu" Jawab Berwald

"SIP !" Kata mereka serempak.

"N'h d'mul'i d'ri kau, 'n" Kata Berwald seraya menunjuk diri Alexander.

"Oke.." Kata Alexander

"Ja, vi elsker dette landet, som det stiger frem~" Nyanyi Alexander. Ternyata dia menyanyikan lagu yang berjudul 'JA, VI ELSKER DETTE LANDET' (1).

"B'gusss ! K'MU L'L'S !" Kata Berwald.

Dengan senyum-senyum dingin a la dirinya sendiri, Alexander mengucapkan terimakasih ke Berwald dan keluar dengan perasaan lega setengah mampus.

"Ya. S'k'rang g'liran anda "

"Ya" Kata Jokull malas-malasan. Tapi akhirnya dia nyanyi juga.

"Swing samaa aisukuriimugecchu! mega lover  
Suppin guramaa suppin ga jiyuu mega lover  
Pink shambles speaker chu! mega lover  
Aniki lover sign"

Ternyata, si Jokull nyanyiin lagunya Maximum The Hormones yang judulnya Koi No Mega Lover yang nge-rock abis ! berhasil lah dia membuat Berwald dan Mathias ber 'ESWETE' ria karena tampangnya Jokull yang tentu saja udah 'gak banget' gitu loh buat nyanyiin lagu rock berlebih.

"Ya..W'll…Kau L'L'S !" Kata Berwald sambil cengo.

"Ya..well…terserah..ja ne..." Kata Jokull malas-malasan sambil melambaikan tangan a la orang nyolot dan keluar ruangan untuk menyusul kakaknya, si Alexander yang lagi ngurusin surat-surat keluar RSJ.

"AKU ! AKU DOKTER !" Kata pasien yang tersisa, yaitu Denmark seraya mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ya..c'ba k'mu nyanyi" Kata Berwald.

"Pasti nyanyianku paling keren !" Kata Mathias bangga sambil menepuk dadanya sendiri.

"Mb'cot k'mu ! ud'h nyanyi aja !" Kata Berwald frustasi, karena tau dari semua pasien yang dia tangani, Mathias Kohler adalah yang paling banyak bicara.

"SIAP PAK !" Kata Mathias dengan semangat.

"Ud'h ! Nyanyi k'mu !" Kata Berwald seraya memijat-mijat kepalanya. Pusing sama bocah tengil bernama Mathias.

"Aku masih~ seperti yang dulu~~" Nyanyi Mathias.

"CUT ! K'mu ! Kemb'li ke se'l mu !" Kata Berwald seraya memencet tombol yang langsung manggilin 3 orang suster cowo gede bin keker a la Ade Rai.

"WTF ?" Kata Mathias "Woy gue dah waras !" Teriaknya waktu dia ditarik sama ketiga mas-mas suster.

"P'tak mu ! B'lik ke k'marmu !" Kata Berwald seraya memberikan isyarat 'bawa pergi makhluk itu dari hadapan gue' ke para susternya.

Mathias meronta-ronta gajelas dan mengumpat-ngumpat dalam berbagai bahasa dunia. (e buset ni bocah jago banget dah) sementara berwald Cuma bisa menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ke meja gara-gara tu pasien dia yang paling rusuh masih harus dia urus…

**-FIN-**

**

* * *

**

**Author Notes : **Ada yang tau kenapa Mathias gajadi bebas ? :D Ok gue ngaku…ni cerita gada kocak2nya acan (bagi gua). Humor tingkat tinggi kah ? gue gatau..ah ya ini penjelasan sedikit..

(1) : Lagu kebangsaan Norwegia…asal nemu aja di mbah gugel..FIN.


	2. CHAP 2 : DOKTER DAN PASIEN PEROKOK

**A/N :**Ini FF pas lagi liat Terselubung :D ngakak yauda gue jadiin ginian aja sekalian..jekekek~~~ enjoy~

**Disclaimer :**Hidekaz Himaruya FTW !

**Warning :**OOC, GAJENESS,GILAKNESS,SARAPNESS,CAMPURADUKNESS,TYPO,DE EL EL (sama kayak FF gila gue yang lainnya #dilemparswallow)

* * *

Di sebuah rumah sakit yang bernama RSU. INTERNATIONAL, Cuba sedang konsultasi dengan dokter spesialis paru langganannya. Cuba yang merupakan perokok berat akhirnya dinasihati oleh Dokter Canada.

Dokter Canada : " Bapak ini gimana sih, saya sudah berkali kali katakan berhentilah merokok. Berapa umur bapak sekarang ?"

Cuba : "70 tahun dok."

Dokter Canada : "Mulai umur berapa Bapak merokok ".

Cuba : " Umur 16 tahun dok "

Dokter Canada :" Nah, coba Bapak bayangkan merokok dari umur 16 tahun sampai umur 70 tahun...kalau uang buat beli rokok itu Bapak kumpulkan, sudah bisa buat bikin hotel.."

Si Cuba rupanya tersinggung berat dan balas bertanya

Cuba : " Begini Dok. Dokter umurnya sekarang berapa tahun ".

Dokter Canada : " Sama seperti Bapak, 70 tahun ".

Cuba : " Dokter merokok ? ".

Dokter Canada : " Ooh jelas enggak dong ".

Cuba: " Sudah punya hotel ?"

Dokter Canada : *swt*

* * *

**Author Notes : **Kampret ini FF gaje banget sumpah...gajelas...PIS UP YO ! RnR ?


	3. CHAP 3 : KETIKA MATHIAS INTERVIEW

**A/N :**Ini FF dari terselubung (LAGI) gue Cuma ngubah2 dengan seenak jidat gue~~~ #plak enjoy~

**Disclaimer :**Hidekaz Himaruya~~~

**Warning : **OOC, GAJENESS,GILAKNESS,SARAPNESS,CAMPURADUKNESS,TYPO,DE EL EL (sama kayak FF gila gue yang lainnya #dilempargajahdiri)

* * *

Si Mathias dapet panggilan kerja di perusahaan asing, setelah melewati  
serangkaian test maka dia dinyatakan layak untuk ikut interview; Dan ternyata Interviewernya bernama Arthur.

Arthur : Siapa nama anda?

Mathias: Mathias pak!

Arthur : Anda dapat berbahasa Inggris dengan baik?

Mathias : Bisa Pak! (dengan PD nya)

Arthur : Tell me about You and Your family in English!

Mathias (dengan yakinnya) : I don't have family in English Sir! :D

**-FIN-**

**

* * *

**

**Author Notes :**Kohler tolol #plak ajegile dah..RnR ? #dilemparswallow


	4. CHAP 4 : PELAYAN NDHABLEG

**A/N :**Dari Terselubung =w= gemblek ni~~~

**Disclaimer :**Hidekaz Himaruya FTW !

**Warning :**OOC, GAJENESS,GILAKNESS,SARAPNESS,CAMPURADUKNESS,TYPO,DE EL EL (sama kayak FF gila gue yang lainnya #dilemparswallow)

* * *

Arthur Kirkland masuk restoran mewah dan memesan lengkap dari teh hangat, appetizer,dessert dan bandrek temulawak hangat.

Teh datang, tapi Arthur kaget melihat jempol kanan si pelayan masuk ke tehnya.

'Wah ajegile… tapi nggak sengaja kali ?' Kata Arthur dalam hatinya

Dengan tenang dihirupnya tehnya, tiga menit kemudian sup jamurnya diantar, astaga jempolnya juga masuk!

Walau sudah kesal, tapi ini kan restoran mewah jadi nggak bisa marah sembarangan  
seperti di warteg milik Scotland langganannya.

'Sabar toh Mas' dalam hati si Arthur. Lalu sup diangkat mangkoknya, datanglah spaghetti.

'Kampret...! jempolnya masuk juga. Wah, ini sih ude kelewatan...' Kata Arthur dalam hati.

Tapi karena lapar, ditahannya amarahnya dengan niat nanti mau memanggil manager restoran...

Dilahaplah spaghetti dan matanya mulai mencari sang spaghetti, dinantikannya bandrek dan..'Geblek ini pelayan. Jempolnya ikut juga masuk ke bandrek hangat !

Naik pitamlah si Arthur. Wong resto mahal kok pelayanan ora bener.

"WOI, LU ! MANAGER SINI !" Teriak Arthur.

Tergopoh-gopoh si manager datang.

"Ada apa Pak ?" Tanya si manager

"Itu anak buahmu edan !Masa jempol tangan kanannya masuk ke semua makanan dan minuman yang ane pesan !" Kata Arthur marah-marah ke si manager resto.

Dengan terkejut si manager bertanya, "Ah masa pak? Alfred, sini kamu, apa benar jempolmu kamu masukkan ke pesanan tamu?"

"Ya, Pak!" Jawab si Alfred. Ya jadilah si manager marah.

"Edan kamu..!, kenapa begitu? Kan kamu sudah diajari nggak boleh!" Kata si manager ngomel-ngomel ke Alfred.

Senang karena diperhatikan,... Arthur berpikir 'Aseek ! Makan geratis ayam kaming~~!'

Alfred menjawab, "Jempol saya keseleo pak, kata dokter mesti dihangatkan terus, makanan kan hangat, jadi saya taruh saja di situ."

Mendengar itu, marahlah Arthur dan akhirnya malah ngemeng seenak jidat die.

"Kurang ajar! You git ! , mau hangat ya? Kalau mau hangat saya ajari, masukkan tuh jempolmu ke lubang pantat..!, hangatkan di sono..!" Kata Arthur naek darah.

Alfred yang tampangnya lugu ini menjawab tenang, "Iya pak..., saya tahu, kalau lagi menunggu makanan di dapur, biasanya SAYA MASUKKAN JUGA jempol saya di situ dulu..."

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Author Notes : **Ndhableg teing ! well..mungkin segini untuk tahun ini..karena sahabat tercintaku, alias Ojan, leptiku...mau disita karena tahun depan gue UN ! :(( ok..RnR ?


	5. CHAP 5 : SMS ALAY

**A/N : **Hati-hati sama bahasa alay~ enjoy guys~

**Disclaimer :**Hidekaz Himaruya FTW !

**Warning :**OOC, GAJENESS,GILAKNESS,SARAPNESS,CAMPURADUKNESS,TYPO,DE EL EL (sama kayak FF gila gue yang lainnya #dilemparswallow)

* * *

Pada suatu hari yang indah di hari Minggu, China atowa Wang Yao sedang asik males-malesan sambil nonton tipi di hape tipi kesayangannya…tiba-tiba ada sms mengganggu acara sakralnya nonton "Shinatty-chan THE MOVIE"

'Kampret ni siapa sih yang ngeganggu acara sakral gue ?' Makinya dalam hati.

Yao membuka Inboxnya dan menemukan nomer tak dikenal yang SMS dia..

Mathias= Alluw kag! Leh knal? Ap kBrx?

Yao= Salam Sejahtera…Dengan hormat, sampainya pesan ini, saya akan memberitahukan bahwa kabar saya baik-baik saja...maaf, Iki gerangan nomer siapa ya? Kok acap kali sms nomernya ga ke save ya? (bales sepanjang mungkin)

Mathias = Owh ea muuph lupa ngs1h s4L4m,,,, Ini MThI4s K0hLeR CianK Cmuna. Inged gag kag? Eh, kug blzna pjg bgd ch? Gi ng4ps?

Yao= Yaiyalah panjang... Lagian ga dibayar perhurup inih! Gw lagi sakau nerjemahin kata2 lo nih. Keypadnya ilang2an ya? Oh elo... Eh, siapa tadi? Keder semua? Perasaan temen-temen gw kalopun ada yang keder paling pas baca tulisan macam kau itu, aru~!

Mathias = Huft ...Plz dund...bkn KeDer ! tp 'K0hLer ciank cMuana'. W AD klaz xmp lw dlu. J4hd bgd d3ch...fufufuuu :'(

Yao= Yeeee mana gw apal. Adek kelas gw kan ada banyak. Bayangin misal sekelas ada 25 murid cewe. Dikali 9 kelas. Nah, itung ndiri dah tuh ada berapa! Itu belom dari sekolah2 laen. Mereka kan gw anggep adek kelas gw semua walopun mereka ga nganggep gw. Coba? Masa iya gw apalin atu2. Lu kira gw petugas sensus! Eh itu sebenernya huruf 'a' mau lo ganti apasih? Jadi angka 4 apa a keong ()? Satu aja ribet apalagi dua gw bacanya. Plin-plan lo ah !

Mathias = Ea mu'uph kag... Abzn udh kbis44n kag. Jng mrh dund... hix... hix... Oh ea y.. Kn ad bnyk ea... muv dh muv.. Eh kag, w inged loh qt dlu prNh kut xkul PeNcak sLt bReng jG.

Yao= Jorok lo ah, aru~!

Mathias = Pencak SILAT kak!

Yao = Ooohhh... Nah itu bisa nulis bener

Mathias = Tp w kluwar paz 5aBuk quNink. Gag kwt. Uji4nna bRad bGd

Yao = Gw ga pernah ikut pencak silat. Gw ikut klub pecinta paling toa kalo misalnya ada demo melawan perburuan liar, khususnya panda, kan gue. Lagi pula kalo gw ikut pencak silat, sabuknya ga muat, aru~!

Mathias = Iyh yng bn3r kag? Bc4nd aj dh wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk!

Yao = Etdah lo ketawanya serem amat kayak burung gagak ! Gilbird aje kalah ame lu !

Mathias = Eh kag BTW n0m3r hpx kog ckep amad ch? Ky orangx

Yao = Nama gw bukan betawi..Betawi mah anak kelas sebelah noh !

Mathias = Mksd w 'by the way'

Yao = Kenapa emang JALANnya, aru~? Kalo kata Indonesia sih jalan di Martadinata emang ambruk, aru~ hati-hati ya,aru~

Mathias = OMONG-OMONG!

Yao = Oh... ga tau nih.. Beruntung aja dapet nomer bgini,aru~ ^^

Mathias = Dpt dri m4n4 kag?

Yao= Hadiah togel. Penting amat…

Mathias = Kag kuq fesbukx lum d k0nfr1m?

Yao = Confirm! Bukan Kon-frim! Oh yang foto profilnya dari atas sambil manyun2 itu lo ya? Gw kira fanpage-nya Suneo. Belom-belom. Ntar deh kalo angel foto lo udah bener. Eh, unyeng2 lo ada 5 ya? Ampe keliatan. Banyak amat. Situ pake ekstensen unyeng2, aru~?

Mathias = Iyh ka2g bCnd4 aj dh. 1tukan age' ngetrend kag futu dri ta5. Mak1n gaG kli4tn mukax, makin keyenz!

Yao = Yaiyalah. Gimana mau keren kalo muka lo keliatan. Coba dong sekali-sekali foto profilnya diganti pake fotokopi. Burem, perkecil, , aru~

Mathias = Mangx uj14n!

Yao = Biar ga keliatan muke lu. Katanya makin gaul,aru~ ?

* * *

**-OMAKE-**

Di seberang belahan dunia eropa sana, tampaklah Denmark Mathias Kohler sedang pundung di pojokan WC umum.

'Isssshh…T3g4ny DuN14 1nI' Batinnya dalam hati.

Dan di China sono,Yao melanjutkan acara sakralnya nonton Shinatty-Chan THE MOVIE. Dan baru aja dia nonton 3 detik tiba-tiba ada tulisan 'THE END'

"KAMPREEEEETTT ! GARA-GARA SMS-AN AMA BOCAH ALAY GUE KEHILANGAN KESEMPATAN NONTON TU PILEM DEWA ! ASYLUMMM ! ARUUUU !" Teriak-teriak Yao di dalam kamarnya dan membanting hapenya yang otomatis langsung rusak.

"TIIIDAAAKKK ! ARRUUUU !'Teriak China super dramastis melihat hapenya yang langsung rusak.

Yah alamat hape China…pasti gampang rusak..#pengalaman #digamparchina

**-FIN-**

**

* * *

Author Notes : **Pusing ama bahasanya Mathias ya ? sama dong ! #tos jekekeke~~~ siiip~ mind to RnR ?


	6. CHAP 6: GAME SETRESS

**A/N:** _**Icha : Ini saya yang bikin lho!**_

_**Aura : Otaknya elu, yang bikin gua!**_

_**Icha: Otaknya gua! Wong gua yang mainin Parampaa!**_

_**Aura: Bodo ah! Kita ngegaje ini pe a! Udah lanjut aje gan!**_

**Disclaimer : -Hetalia : Hidekaz Himaruya**

** -Parampaa : Masova**

**Warning: Hell yeah kayak biasa aja deh kau tahu lah #plak**

**

* * *

**

Iceland sedang asik di depan laptopnya. Kamarnya digelapin, lampu dimatiin (ya iyalah secara kamarnya gelap!), dan yang tersisa hanyalah suara ketak-ketik laptop dan cahaya dari layar laptop milik Iceland.

"Khu khu khu…" Iceland tiba-tiba tertawa licik dan senyum vampirenya keluar. "Yak! LEVEL 1 SELESAI!" Seru Iceland.

Pertanyaannya: ICELAND INI SEDANG APA?

"HOLAAA~ ICEEE~ AKU DATANG~" Kata Spain yang tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk Iceland dari belakang.

"Apaan sih? Ganggu saja!" Kata Iceland sambil menyingkirkan tangan Spain dari lehernya.

"Iceland~ Jauh tau dari rumahku ke rumahmu~" Kata Spain.

"Bodo! Lagi seru nih!" Kata Iceland.

"Ngapain sih kamu? Buka bokep ya?" Tembak Spain

"SEMBARANGAN! LU PIKIR GUE SI KEPALA GATSBY?" Kata Iceland seraya melayangkan pukulan ikannya.

"Hadoh! Kan sakit! Sakit nih hatiku digampar kamu! Ayo tanggung jawab sama bos!" Kata Spain mendramastisir.

"Bacot lu dasar pedo!" Kata Iceland. Lalu tak lama setelah Iceland ngomong seperti itu, ada bunyi horror dan tulisan 'GAME OVER' di layar laptop Iceland.

"!#$%^&*(" Kata Iceland gak jelas. Umpatan dan makian semuanya ngumpul dan campuraduk jadi satu.

"Ice~ gausah marah-marah begitu…itu kan game gak penting." Kata Spain sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Iceland.

"DAAAMMNN! GUE UDAH LEVEL 99 ITU! LEVEL 99! SATU LANGKAH MENUJU KEMENANGAN!" Kata Iceland sambil menjedut-jedutkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Emangnya main apaan sih lu?" Tanya Spain

"Gue main PARAMPAA!" Kata Iceland.

Spain pun sweatdop. Bisa-bisanya pacarnya yang satu itu ketularan game ajaib keluaran binaannya Indonesia. Padahal biasanya Iceland yang always cool and calm gapernah ngebentak-bentak dia..Pantesan aja jadi sangar begitu…Wong mainannya aja mainan yang bisa bikin orang jadi gawaras alias gila…Mana trademarknya tuyul ijo botak lagi…

SEMENTARA ITU DI INDONESIA

Masova sedang ngecek siapa yang mengunjungi website gamenya. Dan tau-tau dia melihat ada orang dari Iceland yang mengunjungi webnya. Masova pun tersenyum dan memanggil mahaguru ke gajeannya, mas Indonesia. Dan mereka pun tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama-sama.

"NGOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SATU LAGI KORBAN KEGANASAN PARAMPAA!" Kata Masova dan Indonesia berbarengan sambil ngakak.

* * *

**A/N : CONTOH SAMPAH FF KARENA GADA IDE! #plak. Ok..ini Buat ngelanjutin jayusan aja hohoho…next chapternya "MATI BEKU" ada yang udah main? Seru lho gan! Asli! Gaboong! Ajegile ini gua masukin nama Masova gapake ijin dulu #jplak. Yosh! Dengan FF gabener ini, tetap maukah kalian ripiu FF abalan ini?**


	7. CHAP 7 : GAME SETRESS PART 2

**A/N:** _**Icha : Ini saya yang bikin lho!**_

_**Aura : Otaknya elu, yang bikin gua!**_

_**Icha: Otaknya gua! Wong gua yang mainin Parampaa!**_

_**Aura: Bodo ah! Kita ngegaje ini pe a! Udah lanjut aje gan!**_

**Disclaimer : -Hetalia : Hidekaz Himaruya**

**-MATI BEKU : GATAU GUA SUMPAH!**

**Warning: kayak biasa mang! Gapedes ya! #plak**

* * *

Norway sedang asik di kamarnya. Magrib-magrib sendirian sambil mematikan lampu dan suasana misterius bin mencekam semuanya ada di kamarnya. Suara keyboard dan cahaya dari layar laptop hanyalah satu-satunya sumber suara dan cahaya di ruangan tersebut. Norway sendiri hanya senyum-senyum dan terkadang megeluarkan aura-aura kematian di sekujur tubuhnya.

PERTANYANNYA : NORWAY LAGI NGAPAIN?

"NORU SAHABATKUUUU~~~ AKU DATANG SAYANNG~~~" Kata Denmark seraya menjebol pintu kamar Norway dan masuk seenak jidat.

Aneh bin ajaib bahkan sangking ajaibnya kejadian ini bisa dimasukkan ke dalam 7 sejarah dunia paling langka (emangnye ada?) , NORWAY SAMA SEKALI NGGA NGERESPON. Norway diam tak berkutik ketika Denmark memeluknya erat. Biasanya yang dilakukan Norway cuma satu ketika Denmark datang, yaitu : PERGI SEJAUH MUNGKIN DARI DENMARK. Yang ini? Bisa dibilang kejadian sejuta tahun seumur hidup…Tapi ternyata Denmark agak merasa kurang nyaman dengan keadaan itu.

"Noru…Noru sayang…Kamu ngapain sih? Kok membeku begini…" Kata Denmark seraya mencolek-colek pipi Norway.

Norway masih tak bergeming. Matanya tetap terpaku ke layar laptopnya. Denmark lalu melakukan segala cara dan upaya. Mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan Norway lah, noel-noel pipi Norway lah, sampe teriak se-toa mungkin di telinganya Norway. Tetapi nihil. Norway tak bergerak sama sekali.

"ARRRGGGHHH! FRUSTASI GUE!" Kata Denmark. "NGAPAIN SIH LOE?" Kata Denmark seraya menyingkirkan kepala Norway dari depan layar. Dan di layar ada tulisan 'MATI BEKU'

"Haiah? Mati beku? Level berapa sih loe?" Kata Denmark, lalu ia memencet tab yang satunya.

Ia ternyata masih berada di level -9. Denmark yang melihat soalnya langsung mati beku di saat itu juga sama seperti Norway. Gimana gak mati beku? Wong judul mainannya aja 'MATI BEKU'

Inilah korban ke-3 dan ke-4 dari Game Riddle Online Indonesia…Yang ke-1 dan ke-2 nya mah kalian tahu siapa…Korban game Parampaa dari Iceland dan Spain…khukhukhu…Hayo yang tau jawaban dari level ini siapa? Norway dan Denmark sedang menunggu untuk cair kembali dari 'Mati Beku' sementara mereka tuh. Gakuat lagi mereka nyari di si 'Om' =))

* * *

**A/N : CONTOH SAMPAH FF KARENA GADA IDE! #plak. Ok..ini Buat ngelanjutin jayusan aja hohoho…next chapternya gatau gue hohoho… ada yang udah main? Seru lho gan! Asli! Gaboong! Gue dah level -23 klo gasalah nih game…eh2 berhubung ude low bat ni laptop, akhir kata, masih ada yg mau ripiu? I lop yuu~~~ #plak**


End file.
